


The Soulmate Prompts

by HisLadyshipTheFangirl



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluffyish, Frostcup - Freeform, Hijack, Hijack Week, JacCup, M/M, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisLadyshipTheFangirl/pseuds/HisLadyshipTheFangirl
Summary: This is a compilation of soulmate pics and drabbles. Each one will have different mechanics, explained in the first chapter of each story. Some will be fluffy, some angsty. I'll add tags as needed. I really don't want this to go past T rating though.





	1. Prompt One: Fated lock of hair (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have two collections in the works atm. We'll see if i can get the other one working before the new year...

~A person is born with a lock of hair in a different color than their own; the color of their soulmate’s. when you lock eyes with your soulmate for the first time, that hair changes back to your normal color.~

 

If Hiccup was shy (a word most people would use to describe him) he certainly wasn’t showing it today. No instead he was showing off something much different. He felt the eyes on his body; they radiated lust and envy, prickled his skin. But he couldn’t stop and he absolutely could not look at anyone. One pair of eyes and every bit of confidence he had would be whisked away with his breath. 

As it was, he wasn’t even the most shocking person there. He had already seen more than enough streakers (3) to last him his whole year. What place could hold so much insanity? The town square, on their annual gay pride festival. 

Row after row of colorful tents provided information on safety, gave away free bracelets, or even had things for sale. The very back row apparently was 18+. Hiccup had not had the confidence to go back there yet. As much as he didn’t want to admit it he loved this. He loved the stares he was garnering. He had evolved quite a bit from his “fishbone” years, revealing muscles he didn’t know he had. Well, he knew but he didn’t expect them to look good… Doing metalsmithing from age 10 and not subscribing to your father’s all meat diet will do that apparently. His outfit, a thin crop top and booty shorts with leather bracelets may have helped as well. Hiccup would go to his grave saying he hadn’t wanted to show off on this day but the truth was he did. Loud cheers interrupted his thoughts and stopped his march through the festival. The source was a crowd of people swinging flags and even waving rainbow pompoms. 

He pushed his way through the outer ring of giants, men that would give his dad a run for his money. He quickly shook his thoughts away. Rule number one of pride: don’t think about your parents. 

In the center of the ring were dancers, performers, people in masks, swinging on each other and using balance railings to perform feats of gymnastics and parkour. Hiccup had never seen anything close to this. The movements were just as fluid as ballet, yet the style was modern and incredibly fast. Above the other performers one was simply walking. His bare feet stood on a rail as tall as Hiccup. He had a stick of some kind, probably to help with balance. And then he flipped. 

A perfect backflip, back onto the rail, and he shouted and turned. His face was half concealed by a mask with snowflakes drawn on it. He had a lazy smile, like what he had just done had been a simple jump. His crop top, longer than Hiccup’s just showed off a belly button and an almost invisible trail of hair. Moving back up so he couldn’t label himself as a creep later tonight, Hiccup noticed two intense blue points, eyes that wouldn’t stop shining even if the world was ending. The performer gave a small smile then turned away. 

That was more than enough for Hiccup. Without even taking a full step back he managed to trip over his own feet and send a small portion of the crowd tumbling onto their backs. He muttered sorry’s and excuse me’s but everyone was laughing it off. The muscled guy that had let Hiccup in even said “He’s pretty hypnotic.”  
Hiccup went home soon after. The event had been too much to begin with, and after his fall he knew it wouldn’t do him any favors to stay. He discarded his top and pants, hiding them with his other “sinful” things in his bottom dresser drawer. In just his boxers, he looked to the small mirror on his wall.  
Something was missing. 

A long lock of white hair, one that Hiccup had been with since he was born was gone, replaced by auburn. He stared. Made a small “huh” noise. Even undid the braid he kept it in just to be absolutely sure. All he saw was brown.  
Shock flew through his body followed by a frantic run through of the day’s events. He had made it a point of not looking at anyone out of a sheer attempt to preserve himself. The truth of what had happened was there, he knew; he wasn’t an idiot. And yet he still allowed his mind to run through the steps. It made him feel better somehow. He could see in his mind’s eye the barefooted masked man, white unruly hair very visible. Hiccup was sensible. He couldn’t be mad at anything except biology. 

He allowed himself exactly an hour to brood. This hour turned into a three hour nap, but the second he was awake he was on his laptop, researching the pride festival. 

The website led him to a facebook group, a parkour club in the city. He wrote a quick message about the list of performers and the pride festival, then sat back and waited. 

Life goes on despite sudden hair color changes, so Hiccup was back to his normal activities the following morning. He came home from school tired, a bit greasy, and ready for replies, but none had come. This became a part of his routine. Wake up, check, no. Go to school, come home, check, no. Check, no, go to bed. It wasn’t like he was dying without the stranger. It wasn’t like there was this connection through time and space. No, somewhere along the line human genetics had mutated and somehow made finding a mate slightly easier. Hooray, but honestly? Opposable thumbs were more useful. Hiccup was driven out of stubbornness and curiosity. Of course he wanted to find the guy who had the nerve to call himself Hiccup’s soulmate. Anyone else would want the same. 

After a month of no reply, Hiccup did the thing he had been dreading. Instead of hopping on his usual train he went for the cross town express. It stopped right next to the park where the parkour club practiced, at least according to their (now obviously abandoned) facebook page.  
When he got off the train Hiccup immediately saw a group of people practicing backflips. He walked over quickly, not wanting to seem like a new, unsure member of their group. With all due respect, screw that. 

Someone came over and introduced himself, and Hiccup got right to business.  
“I saw you perform at pride… It was… amazing.”  
The de facto leader of the group, who had introduced himself as Ryan, smiled.  
“You were the one who took out a good fifth of the ring weren’t you?”  
Biting back the swear on his tongue, Hiccup nodded.  
“What happened that day?”  
“Well, I was watching and one of your performers actually… Well i’d like to find him. Will he be arriving soon?”  
Hiccup had triple checked every member of the group before even getting near them. No uncontrolled fluff of white.  
“Do you mean Jackie? Yeah he just kind of showed up out of the blue and asked if he could perform. Nobody was feeling the high beam that day but he took it no complaints. And then he just vanished, quick as he came. No idea where to find him. I’m sorry mate.”

A few more pleasantries and hiccup was back on the platform waiting. A few prickles of disappointment were starting in his belly. He had a first name and a five minute memory. Not much to go on. In fact for all he knew, the guy was wearing a wig! Hiccup got on the train and sat down, thumping his head against the warm window. All he could do was keep his eyes open.


	2. Prompt One: Fated lock of hair (Part 2)

Jack was expecting the usual. Walk around, show off his mask, maybe make out with the stranger that had been eyeing him up at the info booth, and finish the evening by looking at cat pictures in his far too empty bed. So far, his pact to not take men home with him had been going well. And to be fair, five days was a lot longer than he usually went without a new guy. But as he was walking towards the front, the group caught his eye. He slowly sauntered over, asked if he could join. 

Now he was here, higher than usual but he was loving the stares he got. And to be fair he was keeping it simple. A few tricks here and there, some exaggerated stumbles, maybe a handstand. The higher you were the simpler your tricks needed to be. The beam provided the ambiance and daring. Jack just provided movement and a (if he said so himself) smile to die for. Jack liked to refer to his parkour as “carnival style," and boy did he deliver. He swung a leg out, pivoting on his toes to face the other half of the audience. Smiles, cheers, and several lust filled gazes met him. Jack saw one person in particular, an intimidating male with a harness, inspecting him like he was for sale. Jack shivered, held his breath, and let himself go. Before he knew it he was back on the rail, having just done a flawless backflip. The crowd cheered wildly and he turned to face the other half. 

“YEAH!” he shouted, raising his balance stick in triumph. He scanned his audience looking for friends. Instead his eyes met… oh hot damn. 

The man who’s eyes were currently inspecting Jack’s stomach (as far as he could tell), had longer brown hair and legs from the gods. An amazing prosthetic leg, clearly custom, was also visible. Jack’s eyes snapped back up just in time to see the stranger’s cheeks turn crimson. Irises of forest green then met his own.   
Damn. Hot damn. 

Jack turned quickly, before he lost concentration. He was preparing for a handstand when he heard commotion behind him. When he turned back, he saw people laughing, dusting themselves off, and the absence of one very good looking green eyed man.   
Bummer. 

And Jack continued performing, none the wiser to what had happened.   
When Jack got home, he decided to clean up before lazing around in bed all evening. Laundry was chucked into bins, a few dishes were washed, and he finally cleaned the mess that was his bathroom sink. As he was putting away the last few bottles he looked at himself in the mirror, parting a spike of hair right in the middle of his bangs. 

“Damn that new dye works well.” He said to himself. Despite him taking half the time he normally would to hide his annoying brown lock, he couldn’t see a trace of it. He checked the bottle, noting the recommendation to touch up the color every six weeks. He then chucked it back in the closet and ran to his bed. 

Weeks passed by without Jack giving any thought to the pride festival. And even if he had wanted to, his mind (and body) were currently making sure he didn’t get crushed by two large bags of mulch. He finally tossed them into the back of the absurdly high pickup truck and shut the gate. Letting out a large breath that may have contained a few quick swears, he walked back to the office.   
“You look a wreck.”  
“Shut up Bunny.”  
Jack sat on the stool behind the counter while his friend and employer leaned against the register.   
“Is there anything else on the list today?” Jack asked, dusting off his very stained t-shirt.   
Aster turned to look at a notebook behind him. “Nothing planned, no. But it’s Saturday so expect a visit from one of your many secret admirers.”  
Jack shuddered. A parade of older women danced through his mind, whose cheek pinches and hugs happened far too often and lasted far too long.   
“Two guys, workin in a flower shop, five feet apart cause they’re not gay.”  
“Oh no wait they are but the context clues and big rainbow of roses out front clearly aren’t enough of a hint.”  
Aster barked out a laugh and said “I wish we could tell them but they buy a ton of stuff so if you like a paycheck that’s probably more than any other gardener makes in this state you keep it up.”  
Jack groaned, got up, and stomped out of the office over dramatically. Waiting for him outside were twin sisters, at least age 70.   
Jack steeled himself, put on a smile, and walked into the crossfire. 

At home that night, he was once again in his bathroom cleaning. He picked up the small bowl he used to mix hair dye and turned to the mirror. He inspected his hair like last time but couldn’t find any brown.   
“What the hell is in this stuff…” He said out loud, rummaging through his closet for the bottle. He read the instructions and warnings again, but couldn’t find anything.   
“Maybe it’s dying my hair when I wash it?” 

Even Jack had to admit that was a poor quality explanation. He didn’t want to even acknowledge the other, much more sensible reason that was chewing at the corner of his mind. Jack had always viewed soulmates as more of a suggestion than a rule. After all he had been on several dates with other men, and had fun with them. A soulmate wasn’t needed for happiness. Besides, Jack had looked at countless people over the past two months. What was he supposed to do, find everyone he had interacted with and say “Hey, sorry to bug you but have you experienced any changes in hair color lately?”

The thought made Jack laugh and a bit of the tension evaporated from his neck. He was gonna do what he always did: Keep his life moving and have fun while it happened. He settled into bed that night with a smile.


	3. Prompt One: Fated lock of hair (Part 3)

It was an ordinary Sunday when Hiccup walked into his dad’s favorite sandwich shop. The order was already packed and ready, Hiccup could see the big tub of coleslaw his father always got through the plastic. But even being a weekly customer didn’t save him from the outrageous line that filled the store. Behind him, the doorbell jingled and another person got in line. He immediately struck up an argument with someone Hiccup could only assume had come in with him. Their voices were actually quieter than most of the loud people currently in the store so Hiccup simply kept his eyes forward and his hands in his pockets. As was the standard for his luck, his good behavior earned him a guy crashing into him from the back. 

For once Hiccup managed to stay on his feet and not send everyone cascading down like dominos. He tugged on his sleeveless shirt and turned around as the offending person was saying “I’m sorry my idiot friend here…”

Blue. Bright vibrant blue that Hiccup had only seen once before. Messy spiky white hair. 

Now this right here was some shojo anime bullshit.


	4. Prompt One: Fated lock of hair (Part 4)

Jack had intended to drop his conversation about the best Twilight Zone episode with Bunny as soon as they had entered the shop. Although Jack’s favorite was the one about the evil doll, Aster’s was “An Occurrence at Owl Creek Bridge”. Jack was trying to explain that the episode wasn’t actually a valid choice because it was a french short film that they had just shown and not made, but Aster wouldn’t hear it. His comment about Bunny being a fake fan was enough to earn Jack a small shove. Outside everything would have been fine. Unfortunately the store was crowded enough that the step back Jack took made him collide with the person in front of him. He managed not to end up in a tangled heap on the floor and turned around to apologize. 

“I’m sorry my idiot friend here tried to have you bowled over.” Aster was offering his own apology but Jack wasn’t listening. He was trying to remember where he had seen the vibrant, very wide green eyes currently in front of him. 

“You’re the guy from-“ Jack stopped himself in time. Probably not a good idea to out them both in a random store. The stranger knew what he was going to say, and confirmed it with a few quick nods. The guy was still staring at him in disbelief but tried to speak. A small croak came from his mouth, which jack couldn’t help but giggle at. That earned him a very cute bright blush. Then he took a deep breath and tried to speak again, this time with actual words. 

“Hey… um… well… have you… Oh gods I just need to… [another deep breath] Have you experienced any changes in hair color recently?”  
For the first time in recent memory, Jack was speechless. His mind played back his own words the night before, and his eyes finally registered that the hair on this person’s head was in fact a very familiar auburn. It only took him a moment to find his voice  
“Yeah. Yeah it must have happened that day…” 

“Dinner?”   
Jack hadn’t been expecting that. But how could he say no to the absolute mess in front of him.  
“Yeah. And then a movie after?”   
“Yeah. Um… I’m Hiccup and you must be Jackie?”

That sent Aster into a howl of laughter. Hiccup actually jumped at the sudden noise. Jack’s face was dusted with pale pink and he replied “It’s Jack. Please for the love of all that is good call me Jack.”

Hiccup nodded again, still a bit startled by the laughter coming from Jack’s friend. All the men in the world, and apparently Jack’s ideal soulmate was this blushing, awkward sexy one in front of him. 

Maybe, just maybe, the universe was onto something.


End file.
